The Life After Middle Earth
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Andriel Undomniel of Rivendell and the 3 Great Eagles comes to Hogwarts for the up coming battle. Severus Snape, Albus and the others helps her of what is to come.
1. Chapter 1

I Wrote this story 4 years Life after Middle Earth

By Lindsey Harding-O'Brien (Birth name, not married name.)

Author, Severussnape1984 Harry Potter/The Lord of the Rings Romance/Adventure Rated M for violence in combat and sexual content in later chapters.

Introduction summary: Crossover stories: Harry Potter Series and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. This story is called: The Life After Middle Earth. It took place after the battle of Middle Earth, after the defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron in Mordor. An Elven princess, Andriel Undomniel, the daughter of Lord Elrond and the sister to Arwen of Rivendell/Imladris who had went through a time portal to a new demention, told by Gandalf the White, who had also fought & was also accepted in the invitation into Hogwarts by the Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore. Andriel meets Professor Severus Snape & he falls in love with her deeply. A new battle had came to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort wants Hogwarts for himself, (Of course in ruins.) killing innocents who refuse to be on his side and he knew of the prophecy of Andriel Undomniel of Rivendell/Imladris, & also Harry Potter to kill him. Hopefully the light side would win. What will happen then?

AN: I am using a translation of speaking the Elven language. When I write the Elven language, I will translate it in parenthesis to know what they meant in English.

Chapter 1: Prologue: After the Battle of Middle Earth.

During the battle for the lands of Middle Earth at the Black Gate of Mordor, the last stand, before the defeat of Mordor & the Dark Lord, Sauron, the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Andriel Undomniel still had fought well & other people were fighting for their lives, fighting against the 10,000 orcs, fell beasts with the 8 Nazgul Ringwraiths & about a few trolls at the Black Gate. They were all fighting for Middle Earth to defend it from all the evil around them. It felt like they came from the gates of Hell for an example. All the world of men had been saved in Middle Earth when the 1 part of the battle was over thankfully. The other and the last part of the battle was at the Black Gate of Mordor.

Right after the defeat of Sauron & the evil tainted land of Mordor after the Ring of power was thrown into the fires of Mount Doom, Elves, men, Wizards & Dwarves, The Great Eagles, even the Ents were very glad that the evil that had risen in the east in Mordor was no more & they had traveled back to Minas Tirith, so Aragorn could became king. Aragorn's real name, known as King Elessar. Eomer was now king of Rohan after Eowyn & Eomer's Uncle, King Theoden of Rohan had died in passing during battle, killed by the Witch King of Angmar. Thank goodness that Eowyn had defeat the leader of the Ringwraths. After the Ceremony at Minas Tirith & Aragorn married Arwen, Andriel's older sister. Andriel was very glad to see Arwen alive & well & not being gravely ill after all after what had happened. Arwen was cured after the defeat of Sauron and the lands of Mordor was vanguished. Victory to the light side.

Everyone gathered in a crowd, conserving with everyone around as Gandalf the White looked at Andriel & walked over to her through the crowd & he smiled warmly at her. "Lady Andriel, it is very good to see you again." Gandalf slightly bowed in greeting. Andriel smiled tenderly at him, but she knew what was to come. "I do believe that you are expected to go to another new world, my lady." Andriel frowned a bit, but she knew right there and then. "Lady Galadriel told me so and she has foreseen this was coming about. There is a new battle to come over there soon. You are very powerful, but not powerful enough to return here to Middle Earth." Andriel frowned even more as she sensed this was coming. "Although, you do have the unlimited magic to help you to defend yourself and others on the light side, because, like I said before, my lady, there is another war coming in this new world demention from another time and I will meet you there in time." Gandalf told Andriel sadly, but glad that he would see her there as he patted her on her shoulder gently in a friendly gesture. She curtly nodded in understanding, but sadly. She was going to miss both her home and her friends in Rivendell.

"I understood, Mithrandir. (Wizard, friend.)" Andriel nodded to Gandalf and smiled sadly and warmly. Andriel was going to miss them very much. Andriel had the powers of wind, water & fire. Lady Galadriel gave her those ability of powers in times of great need.

In the crowd, Lord Elrond turned around & he looked at her & walked over to Andriel, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, then he embraced her into his strong arms, then he pulled back to look at her & he smiled. "Mara mesta. Alamene, namarie, Andriel." (Good journey, go with my blessing & farewell.) Elrond said to Andriel.

Andriel looked at Elrond & he smiled at her sadly. "I will miss you & of all the good peoples of Middle Earth dearly and greatly. May the stars shine upon you while I am gone. Namarie, Atar." (Father.) Andriel said to Elrond as she embraced him in his arms 1 last time & then she turned around to look at Gandalf, smiling.

Gandalf sighed softly. "Lady Andriel, you will be accompanied by 3 of the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains, Beleram, Ecthelion & Berethor & they had helped us in aid through the battles with Lord Gwihir. Now, the new world portal is now waiting for you to go to the other side." Gandalf said, sadly, but he kept himself strong for her & he was going to miss her very much, but he would meet her there, including her father, Lord Elrond, but he chose to stay behind. He was getting old for fighting now a days. Now, the 3 of the Great Eagles, Beleram, Ecthelion & Berethor were waiting patiently for Andriel. The portal was now becoming larger to make room and big enough for Andriel & the 3 Great Eagles to go through now. Gandalf will see Andriel in times of great need & very soon.

Andriel smiled sadly & she looked at Lord Elrond. "I will miss you, Atar & I know that I am not powerful enough to return home here, but I will have the 3 of the Great Eagles to accompany me before & after this new battle in times of war when it comes upon us." Andriel said. "Atar, how old will I be when I arrive to this new demention? I am rather curious." Andriel asked Lord Elrond with curiously came to mind. "I heard quite some time ago that there are some age differences, either older or younger when the people getting into this new time demention. I was rather very curious, Atar."

Elrond chuckled. "Andriel, you are exactly 1,500 years old, but when you arrive there to this new world, you will be at exactly the same age. Stay safe. Mara mesta & Namarie, Andriel." Elrond said, smiling sadly. Andriel curtly nodded & embraced Lord Elrond farewell in his arms once again and for the very last time. She then turned around to call Beleram, Ecthelion & Berethor, the 3 of the Great Eagles to come to her as they said & waved their goodbyes & farewells to the people and beings of all of Middle Earth & Andriel turned to looked at the portal as she hesitated for just a moment. She did not know what was on the other side of the portal. She looked at the portal & then she went through it to go to the new world. It was more like a time machine, but it was very different.

That was the very last time, the people, wizards, witches & beings of all of Middle Earth ever saw the 3 Great Eagles & Andriel Undomniel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Imladris alive & never seen them again. They would not be able to return to Middle Earth for a very long time before & after the new battle coming in to the new world. The new allies would aide them in the upcoming battle sooner, or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coming to the New World:

Andriel Undomniel & the 3 Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains had came through successfully into the new world, safe & sound & in 1 piece to a new world, without any complications & being harmed in anyway. Andriel & the Eagles looked around at their new surroundings. It was night time, but Andriel & the Eagles had excellent keen eyesight & radar to know what was coming. She also had her 2 short swords on her back in their holsters, an Elven long sword on her left side in it's holster along her belt & bow & arrows ready to fight. She was ready more than ever to fight again just in case when something or someone unpleasant came. Something like intruders & unwelcome guests for an example. Andriel looked at the Eagles, who were alarmed & on guard for anything evil coming. "Beleram, I wonder where we are at here. I do not know this new world what so ever. It has some odd looking trees that I have never seen before. These trees looked like the ones in Fangorn Forest, back in Middle Earth. What do you think of it, Beleram and my eagle friends?" Andriel asked as she looked around carefully with caution.

The 3 Great Eagles were on guard, checking out their new surroundings. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor were staying close to Andriel, guarding her at all costs just in case of intruders. "These trees are very odd indeed, Lady Andriel of Imladris. We must be on guard for something or someone unpleasant that comes." Beleram told Andriel, who was being very watchful and mindful. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor continued to stay on guard & close to Andriel.

Then, all of a sudden, Andriel & the Eagles were all alerted & they heard some footsteps that someone was coming. They heard footsteps coming towards them. Andriel looked at the Eagles, worriedly, keeping a close eye. "Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor, take cover & do not make sounds to be heard of. I will hide in the trees to take cover & to stay quiet." Andriel whispered, keeping her voice low, only for their ears only.

The Eagles nodded in agreement & with that, she ran tiptoed quietly up to the trees branches & she climbed very carefully to the top of the trees & then the Great Eagles had spread their wings & flew to hide for cover from whoever what may come. Andriel was quietly well hidden in the trees when what she saw before her was that the people who walked by in the Forbidden Forest, wearing black robes & wands were aimed at the ready in case anything that they see. There were Death Eaters! There were 4 Death Eaters that Andriel had never seen them before in her whole entire life. This was very new to her in this new world & she did not know who or what they were actually be exactly. Gladly, the Eagles were close by to Andriel, who was watching the Death Eaters very closely as they were walking by.

'I wonder who these people are really. They are certainly do not look like they are very pleasant beings at all. I sense that these people are evil indeed from what I can see.' Andriel thought to herself as she looked at the Death Eaters closely & she carefully had her bow & arrows aim at the ready just in case something terrible happens, but being prepared for an attack if they attack her first either far range or at close range. Being born as an Elven princess & the daughter of Lord Elrond of Imladris, Andriel Undomniel had the greatest gift talents of healing wounds, healing to get rid of very venomous poisons, infections, the gift of foresight, a lot of keen awareness & when something was about to happen, or when someone comes near her presence & she also had unlimited powerful magic within her that Gandalf & Lady Galadriel had given her in Lothlorien. She uses her hands for unlimited magic mostly.

She especially had been well known for her witchcraft throughout. She was an Elven princess like her older sister, Lady Arwen. They were very close to each other as family. Their mother & their younger sister was killed in battle long ago in Middle Earth, they were ambushed by orcs & goblins near Moria 500 years back, protecting her children. She was ambushed by the Orcs, tortured & killed by them. Their mother taught her daughters how to fight before & during battles very well. Andriel now still wears her battle clothes. Some green & purple coloring to her clothing & wore brown boots, wearing a green cloak cape around her neck that she got from Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien to keep her from getting hurt & hiding all from unfriendly eyes & had a small purse to carry healing ingredients with her when she heals someone in battle & also brought her Elven horn of Rivendell, in case of an emergency or calling for aid before and during battle.

She had long, partially braided, wavy brown hair like Linder, light turquoise blue eyes & a lot of battle scars on her body from previous battles that she had fought in & she survived the wars. Andriel was very thankful that The Dark Lord Sauron was now defeated once again, after the battle in Middle Earth when a Hobbit, Frodo Baggins destroyed the Ring of Power within the fires of Mount Doom in Mordor. Evil was now no more. Diminished. Now there was a new battle coming to this new world that Andriel Undomniel was now in.

This prophecy about her, Harry Potter & the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Hopefully the light side would win this battle with Andriel & the 3 Great Eagles' help. Hopefully, Gandalf & the 2 other armies would fight a long side her & to win this war coming. She needed to find allies for this battle in this world too. Andriel then heard someone speaking. She heard 1 of the Death Eaters talk to the 3 others Death Eaters. There was Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott & Gregory Goyle Sr. were right below Andriel. "All right, the Dark Lord will want to hear what has been going on about this woman Elf & Harry Potter in this prophecy that he was telling us all about. If she is here, he had told us to capture her & bring her alive to the Dark Lord unharmed. Do not torture her or do anything rash to her. The Dark Lord only wants the woman Elf's powers & dispose of her afterwards. Do you understand?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked bitterly to the other 3 Death Eaters, with a wicked smile on her face.

They all nodded in agreement in understanding, smiling evily of planning to get Andriel. When Andriel looked very carefully at Lucius with the look on his face that he did not want to hurt the Elven Princess. He felt terrible of what he was about to do. Hopefully, he would get out of it sooner or later. What Andriel did not know about him was that Lucius Malfoy was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, along with his son, Draco & his wife, Narcissa, who was allies with Voldemort. He was never a spy for the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Andriel & the 3 Great Eagles stayed quietly in the trees, looking & listening very carefully to every word that Bellatrix had just said to the other 3 Death Eaters. Andriel was more than surprised & shocked at this at the same time of what they were going to do. 'I think that is why Mithrandir had sent me here & this is what this is about to come. What about this person said something about this prophecy?' Andriel asked in thoughts to herself in wondering.

Then the 4 Death Eaters walked to the outside of the Forbidden Forest & they apparated back to the Malfoy Manor to have a talk with Voldemort about their future task. Then Andriel lowered her bow & arrows after they had left. After the Death Eaters were gone, Andriel & the Eagles quietly climbed down from the trees & they walked quickly & quietly outside of the forest & where the Black Lake was at, right nearby Hogwarts. "Beleram, Ecthelion & Berethor, we must warn someone of these dangers that we are going to be in. Mithrandir had told me 10 years back about a castle somewhere in this world & someone that he knows will help us when the need is great. We need all the help we can get. We must find allies to help us for the defense of this battle coming and we must press on to this castle & fly through the air this night. I am certain that someone is at this castle & he or she will greet us there when we arrive there." Andriel said, still a little surprised of what Bellatrix had said earlier, just before the Death Eaters apparated from the Forbidden Forest to Malfoy Manor about 30 minutes ago. The 3 Great Eagles agreed with her.

After she composed & calmed herself down from being shocked by all of this was going on, Andriel walked over to Beleram & got onto his back, preparing to fly. Ecthelion & Berethor were close behind, also preparing to fly. "You all have, but to say the word & we shall press on to this castle, Lady Andriel of Imladris & I do hope that someone will greet us there when we arrive there." Beleram told Andriel, Ecthelion & Berethor agreed with Beleram & with that, they had spread their wings & they flew into the air, over the Black Lake & over to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts, Lady Andriel.

The 3 Great Eagles and Andriel, who was on Beleram's back, flying through the air and over the Black Lake and while they flew over the lake, they saw Hogwarts School castle. Andriel was intrigued and amazed at the same time by the structure of it and the way it was built. While flying over above ground, Andriel, Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor had found a good spot to land in the Entrance Courtyard of Hogwarts.

As they landed, Headmaster Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore stood over by the Entrance door, waiting to greet her and expecting Andriel to arrive with the 3 Great Eagles. Albus was surprised as he saw such creatures, such as the 3 Great Eagles that Albus had never seen before. He had seen Hippogriffs almost all of his life, but never have seen such creatures such as the Giant Eagles of the Misty Mountains. It was very amazing to him to see this.

As soon as they landed safely, Albus looked at Andriel and walked over to her and greeted her, smiling and looked at the Eagles when she hopped down from Beleram. "You know something, my lady, I have had never seen these creatures before. They are amazing to see." Albus said then he looked at Andriel as she walked towards him. "You must be Andriel Undomniel that Gandalf had mentioned to me about some years back. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and id a pleasure to meet a great warrior such as you, Andriel." Albus said as Andriel nodded in understanding then she put her hand on her chest and bowed her head in greeting.

"Mae govannen. It means well met in Elven."Andriel said as she smiled in a friendly gesture. Albus raised his eyebrows and nodded in understanding. He was very amazed about her native language. Andriel looked up at Albus and she continued. "Mithrandir Gandalf has told me of this place in this world to teach children of many things." Andriel said. Albus looked at her in confusion as he did not fully understand of what Andriel had meant by 'Mithrandir' in Elven. Andriel saw this and she noticed Albus' confused look on his face by speaking in her native tongue, so Andriel chuckled and continued. "Oh, please forgive me for the curiosity. Mithrandir means in Elven is Wizard." Andriel said.

Albus smiled and nodded in understanding. "That is understandable Indeed. I do understand fully now. And I would like to learn of your native language sometime while you are here, teaching our students here. It is very impressive to me to learn your language. Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lady Andriel of Rivendell and I did not expect the giant Eagles to come with you when you arrived." Albus said, looking at the 3 Great Eagles, surprised and impressed at the same time. 'These are very amazing creatures indeed. We may need them and very soon.' Albus thought to himself, smiling. He was surly up to something.

Andriel noticed Albus' fascination by looking at the Eagles and she smiled. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I would like to introduce you to The 3 Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains of Middle Earth, from my world. They are my friends, this is Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor and they have fought alongside me during the battles that I had fought in the battle for Middle Earth." Andriel said cheerfully, gesturing Albus to the Eagles. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor, bowed their heads in greeting to Albus. Albus was very pleased to meet them. The other Professors were inside Hogwarts, doing patrolling or grading papers in their offices or sleeping in their chambers. Who knows what they might be doing?

Andriel and Albus walked towards the Entrance doors from the Entrance Courtyard and looked at her. "Lady Andriel, I am glad that you are here, because we do need your help, even though that the war is coming here to Hogwarts soon and the Dark Lord Voldemort is leading his army and we need allies to help us during this battle coming." Albus said as he and Andriel stopped at the Entrance courtyard doors.

"I understand completely, Headmaster." Andriel said, nodding in agreement and in understanding, then she turned to look at the 3 Eagles in concern and then she looked back to him. "Headmaster, would it be alright if the 3 Great Eagles come inside for their safety? If we are seen outside of this shield around this castle, these people who were wearing black robes I saw earlier in a forest, they would sure tell their Dark Lord of our where abouts." Andriel said as Albus was absorbed by the information that Andriel had told him and now, he was concerned of the situation at hand. Andriel continued. "When we entered this world, we heard shallow footsteps coming toward us in a forest, so we were all well hidden in the trees from their unfriendly eyes." Andriel said.

Albus completely understood of what she had said. And she meant it to her words as well. "Andriel, that forest that you were in there earlier is called the Forbidden Forest. These people that you have mentioned are called Death Eaters. They are very evil, loyal and servants to the Dark Lord, Voldemort. His real name is Tom Riddle." Albus said to Andriel and she completely understood of what he had told her and she nodded in understanding. "It is a good thing that you have arrived here unseen and yes, you may bring your 3 Great Eagles inside the Great Hall for their safety." Albus said as he smiled at her and they walked into the Entrance Hall. Andriel gestured and called the 3 Great Eagles to come with her inside. Albus walked ahead of her and over into the Great Hall. Albus took out his wand and he had the tables vanished to make room for her and the Eagles, but not the Head table. It stayed right where it was as always had been and always will be at. Albus lead Andriel and the Great Eagles into the Great Hall. Albus looked at her and he smiled. "Lady Andriel, you may call me Albus if you would like to." Albus said to Andriel, cheerfully, but calmly.

Andriel agreed to do so to call him by his given name. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor walked onto 1 side of the Great Hall and rested themselves on the stone floor right behind Andriel. Albus walked towards the Head table and walked back towards Andriel and handed her the package. "Andriel, this is my gift to you to wear. These are medevil robes that you will like very much. You will be teaching here at Hogwarts, teaching students about your world, learning your language and defending themselves in the upcoming battle." When Albus had said this, Andriel was fascinated and smiled that she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to teach students to defend themselves and talking to them about her world and battles that she had fought in Middle Earth.

She also did remembered that both Gandalf and Lord Elrond had told her about having her unlimited magic That lady Galadriel had given her when she was on her journeys. Andriel stood in front of the Great Eagles, talking with Albus, speaking about the arrangements and also getting ready for the students of witches and wizards to come for the upcoming school year. Andriel have had agreed to teach the students when Minerva McGonagall walked into the Great Hall to talk with Albus and when she saw Andriel and the 3 Great Eagles, Minerva was shocked and surprised at the same time, like she wanted to run out of the Great Hall, running and screaming in horror like a mad woman, but she didn't do that. Minerva stood there, looking at Albus, like he was crazy out of his mind to have an Elven Princess and 3 giant Eagles at Hogwarts school. Minerva looked at Andriel, looking very curious and puzzled. "May I ask, who are you and what are you doing here and why are these giant Eagles with you?" Minerva asked, confused and still surprised by looking at her and the Eagles. Albus chuckled and he smiled all the same.

Andriel noticed a little discomfort in Minerva. She said this to her. "I am Lady Andriel Undomniel at your service. I am the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell in Middle Earth. I came through a time portal to come here, to teach and help defend ourselves before the battle comes when the need is great." Andriel said this to Minerva, who listened to her intently and looking very confused at the Eagles. Andriel had noticed of her much curiosity. She chuckled. "These are my friends here, who are the 3 of the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains, Beleram, Ecthelion, and Berethor. And Yes, they do speak like us. We are from another world." Andriel gestured Minerva to the Eagles, who they all looked at her and bowed their heads in greeting.

It is a very good pleasure to meet you Professor McGonagall." Beleram said in greeting.

Albus was very surprised and shocked that he did not know that The Great Eagles can speak to them like anyone else does before in his whole entire life. Minerva was flabbergasted like in an amazed fascination for the way Beleram had spoke, then she looked at Andriel. "Lady Andriel, your Eagles can speak like we do." Minerva said as she smiled in amazement. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Andriel and to your friends as well." Minerva was very pleased of this.

Minerva was very surprised, but she was really amazed at the Eagles' friendly gesture to her in greeting. Albus smiled and laughed silently at this and looked at Andriel and sighed. "Andriel, tomorrow morning, I will arrange to escort you and your Eagle friends to your new chambers in the morning, after breakfast. But, for right now, you will have to sleep in here in the Great Hall for the time being." Albus said as Andriel nodded in understanding and agreement. Then Albus introduced her to Minerva. "Andriel, I would like to introduce you to our Headmistress and Transfiguration's Professor here at Hogwarts School, Professor Minerva McGonagall." Albus said as he gestured Andriel to Minerva in greeting.

"I am indeed most honored to be here in this castle, Albus." Andriel said. Then she looked at Minerva and smiled. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Headmistress." Andriel said as Minerva was pleased at this and smiled at her. Minerva held out her hand for Andriel to shake hands with and she gladly shook her hand firmly. Although, it has very good character when shaking someone's hand firmly and steadily.

"Please, Andriel, you may call me, Minerva. I also teach Transfiguration's here and I am also the Headmistress here. Perhaps, we will talk some more in the morning or in the afternoon if you would like, Andriel, before we escort you and your Eagle friends here to your new chambers." Minerva said. "Have a good evening, Lady Andriel." Minerva said, smiling in a friendly gestured way to her, patting her on her shoulder. Albus looked at Minerva and told her goodnight and with that, Minerva left the Great Hall, heading to her chambers and be ready for bed. It was indeed getting late.

Albus looked at Andriel and the Eagles and said. "Lady Andriel, even though, we do not have a spare room for you to sleep for tonight, but you can sleep in here in the Great Hall until morning. I will bring a bed for you, so you can sleep on it." Albus said. Then he took out his wand, waving it and a small bed appeared in the right corner of the Great Hall, near the doors when people would walk in, but no one had walked in just yet. Albus put his wand away and smiled. "There, that should do it for tonight. Have a good evening and a pleasant sleep. Goodnight, Lady Andriel." Albus said just before he left the Great Hall for bed.

"Thank you very much, Albus and goodnight as well." Andriel nodded and smiled and with that, Albus left to his office and straight to his chambers to go to bed. It was a long night indeed. It was well after 10pm. Way after curfew. Hogwarts School night curfew was at 7:30pm at night when everyone else was in bed. Andriel went to the small bed an sat on it to know how comfortable it was. Andriel felt like she was in heaven by the feeling of the very softness of the bed that she was sitting on. Andriel looked up at the Eagles. "Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor, can you guard me while I sleep until morning light sun just in case of any intruders coming forth?" Andriel asked.

"Of course, Lady Andriel, we will guard you for our protection just in case of any intruders who will try to trifle with us. and sleep well, Lady Andriel. We will see what morning light sun will bring us all." Beleram said. Ecthelion and Berethor agreed as well as they laid down, tucked their feet and their talons under their feathers and ruffled their feathers a little bit to get comfortable for resting sleep.

"I thank you, Beleram and be on our guard. We might not know what will bring us in the morning light sun. Sleep well, my Eagle friends." Andriel said in a concerned voice, very alarmed and on guard as she petted the Eagles gently, so they would feel relaxed and not so tensed up. Andriel laid down on the bed with her cloak cape draped over her to keep herself warm up to her chin and laid on her left side towards the doors as the Eagles guarded Andriel and she felt tired, she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately until morning. She really had a long day and a long night indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Andriel Meets Professor Severus Snape.

Andriel woke up 1 hour and 1/2 later from a nightmare that she had about her friend and warrior that she once had, Haldir from Lothlorien, who was killed in the battle of Helm's Deep. Andriel had fought in that battle alongside with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. She got up out of bed, placing her feet onto the stone floor & she looked up at the 3 Great Eagles in which they had their eyes closed.

They opened their eyes from their rest and they noticed Andriel had awoken and they also sensed her distress and they looked at her in concern. "Beleram, Berethor and Ecthelion, I need to get some fresh night of air for a little while. I will be right back here and do not worry yourselves my friends, it is safe here at this castle as for now until the battle comes." Andriel said as she smiled and petted the Eagles gently to let them that she was alright.

"We will be on guard for any unwelcome guests, Lady Andriel. Be on your guard for anything suspicions." Beleram warned gently to Andriel for any intruders. Ecthelion and Berethor agreed with Beleram in understanding.

"Be careful out there, Lady Andriel of Imladris. Be on the look out" Ecthelion said very concerned. Of course the 3 Great Eagles do not want anything to happen to their Elven Princess. They all trust her with their lives.

Andriel petted the Eagles once again and she nodded. "I will be on the look out and I will be on my guard. Thank you for your concerns, my friends." Andriel said, petting the Eagles once again and then she left the Great Hall in hoping to clear her mind of the dream that she just had when she brought along her swords just in case of anything suspicious.

SS/OC LOTR Harry Potter LOTR Harry Potter SS/OC

Andriel walked in through the stone and wooden corridors of Hogwarts, with her swords, 1 on her left side in her holster and 2 short swords on her back, in case for any intruders, looking for a place for some privacy. She left her bow and arrows behind on the bed for a little while, along with her horn of Rivendell and her small pouch of healing ingredients on the bed in the Great Hall with the Eagles to watch after.

On her way up the Grand staircase, the highest floor was the 7th floor and Andriel had found this very interesting indeed, so as she walked upstairs, just like the stairs that the Dwarves had built in Erebor and in the lost Dwarven Kingdom of Moria before the orcs and goblins took over Moria during the wars back in Middle Earth. Those were during the very of the darkest times. There were no classes the next day for the students. It was of course the weekend.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, returning from a Death Eater meeting with the Dark Lord, Voldemort and ran as fast as he could to talk to Albus in an urgent manner. There was an urgent terrible emergency information about the battle coming. He had to go and tell Albus about it immediately as quick as possible. He knew it was late at night, but he needed to break him the news of what the hell was going on.

Professor Severus Snape ran into Albus' office in exhaustion and in conversation with Albus about Voldemort's plans to attack Hogwarts. Severus panted slightly and he looked at Albus while he calmed himself down. "Albus, The Dark Lord is planning on leading an army to attack Hogwarts within the next month. We need to have an army in which we need to fight against the Dark Lord's army. We need allies, Albus." Severus said exhustedly. Severus had returned from a Death Eater meeting, telling Albus of what was going on and what was going to happen within the month of time. Time was of the essense. The light side was they all feared the worst of what was going to happen in time. Professor Severus Snape was a Professor in Potions and an expert in Occlumency and Legelimens. Albus looked up over at Severus as he smiled at him and about to tell him the real reason why. Severus looked down at him and he was really confused and wondering why Albus was smiling at him like that. 'Why in the world is Albus smiling at me like that at a time like this?' Severus thought in confusion.

"Severus, you will be very interested in this with no doubt about it at all," Albus said as Severus was puzzled and confused and walked over to a chair and sat in a chair and listened to Albus really 'really' carefully to what Albus was about to say straight out. "I have met an Elven Princess and her 3 Great Eagles this very evening. Before you came back from your meeting with Tom. She came from a time portal and she said that they had landed into the Forbidden Forest. She is also a very great skilled warrior. She is from Middle Earth from a different time." Albus said. Severus was still confused at what he was getting at. "She is from Rivendell. The home of the Elves and refuge." Albus told Severus of this information as Severus was shocked, interested and surprised at the same time. 'I wonder who is this Elven Princess is and I would like to meet her sometime. And very soon. Maybe tonight perhaps.' Severus thought to himself, still in his deep thoughts. Albus got Severus out of his revine of thoughts, thinking about Andriel. Severus looked up at Albus. "Severus, her name is Lady Andriel Undomniel, she is the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and she will be teaching us here at Hogwarts to teach students of her world, speaking her native language and train students and other Professors of how to defend ourselves before the battle is coming, Severus." Albus said as Severus found this very intriguing, but how does Albus know about Andriel's world? "She is known for her witchcraft, healing wounds and poisons, knowing awareness, a seer and a great warrior when she fights during the battles. Even though, we do need her help on this, Severus." Albus said seriously.

Severus thought for a moment. "Albus, how do you know about this Elven Princess and the Eagles from their world? Although, I am very interested in meeting them." Severus said. He was very intrigued by this indeed.

"Severus, you might not have heard of Gandalf the white from her world. He came to me 10 years ago when he came through a time portal, telling me all about Andriel. He also gave me a book of Middle Earth as well." Albus said as he gave Severus the book of Middle Earth that Gandalf had given him to keep and to read with too. Severus opened the book and he found this very interested and intrigued of it. It had maps, battles, cities, towns, kingdoms, foul creatures of the Dark Lord, Sauron, armor and weapons they had made before, during and after battles. Severus looked up at Albus from the book, his eyes went wide and surprised, even flabbergasted at first.

"Gandalf also told me that Andriel will be here and help us to defend ourselves from Tom and his Death Eaters, but Andriel is not strong enough to return to her world. She will be stranded here for a very long time. Andriel has an older sister, Lady Arwen Undomniel, also the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Lady Arwen is now married to the King of Gondor, King Aragorn (Estel Elessar) is at Minas Tirith. Gandalf told me of Middle Earth and the battles that the light side had fought against their evil Dark Lord, Sauron and he has been defeated by a Hobbit, Frodo Baggins who destroyed the Ring of Power into a volcano in Mordor as you can see right in this book. Gandalf also told me that it is called Mount Doom over in that region." Albus said, smiling as he looked at the clock and it was getting awfully late to go to bed. Albus chuckled at this. "Well, Severus, my dear boy, I do believe that it is getting late and you have double patrol tonight. You can sleep in, even though, tomorrow is Sunday, so there are no classes tomorrow."

"Yes, I will like that very much is to sleep in, Albus. I forgot how late that it has been." Severus said with a smirk as he stood and he gave the Headmaster back the interesting book and he nodded. "Goodnight, Albus, and sleep well. It has been a very long night indeed."

"And goodnight as well, Severus." Albus said as he nodded to him in understanding and Severus left Albus' office to do double patrolling in the corridors of Hogwarts tonight. As Severus walked through the corridors, thinking to himself in his thoughts. 'I am beginning to like that book about this Middle Earth era, but I need to learn more of it's contents especially.' Severus thought to himself as he walked down the corridors, doing double patrolling after 8:30pm at night. curfew. It was way after that time of course.

SS/OC LOTR Harry Potter LOTR Harry Potter SS/OC

Meanwhile, Andriel walked back into the Great Hall with the Eagles and she walked to the bed. "I am back, Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor. I need to sit and rest now." Andriel said as she placed her swords down on the bed and kept them close to her for any intrusions. "I still can not sleep from this dream that I had when I fought in the battle of Helm's Deep with Aragorn and his friends when I lost Haldir in battle by the Uri-kai. Including my mother and my younger sister's death when they were ambushed by orcs and goblins." Andriel said as she looked at the Eagles sadly.

Beleram and the others looked at Andriel in concern and he had a thought. "Lady Andriel, It would do be wise if you would sing, it would keep your mind off of this dream that you had before a little while back. That would do good for you indeed, Lady Andriel of Imladris." Beleram said to Andriel, looking at her. (Imladris as in Rivendell. If someone is wondering.)

"Yes, indeed, Beleram, you are right. Even though, I do like to sing to keep my mind off of my dream of nightmares of the death of Haldir, my mother's and my younger sister's death during the battles against the Orcs and Goblins that were near Moria. And I Thank you for a good advise. I am very appreciative of the idea that you have given me, Beleram and I will do so sing to keep this dream out of my mind." Andriel said, standing up from the bed, leaving her swords and her bow and arrows and the rest of her equipment on the bed and she gently petted the 3 Eagles gently again, still wearing her battle garments and she walked over to the Head Table and sat in 1 of the chairs, sighing silently and she started singing in Elven. In her native language.

Tinuviel elvanui Elleth alfirin edhelhael O hon ring finnil fuinui A renc gelebrin thiliol (Tinuviel, the Elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden Elven-wise,  
About him, cast her shadowy hair,  
And arms like silver glimmering.) Andriel repeated the song once again.

SS/OC LOTR Harry Potter LOTR Harry Potter SS/OC

Walking through the corridors, right near the Great Hall, Severus heard someone singing in the Great Hall loud and clear in a language that he had never heard of before. Andriel was a very good singer after all before and after her mother and her younger sister had died in the battle long ago. Andriel was pretty sure that everyone at Hogwarts had heard her singing must have either lulled them to sleep, or just love to listen to her sweet voice. As Severus got closer and closer to her singing and he was very curious, he realized that it was a woman's voice singing in a foreign language.

Severus walked quietly into the Great Hall with some of the candles that lightened around the room and what Severus saw was what Albus had told him about Andriel. Severus stood in the doorway in awe, not even his eyes even ever blinked for a moment and as he watched in amazement of how Andriel sang about her mother, Tinuviel and her younger sister, Lothiriel. As severus looked at Andriel in amazement, to him she was very beautiful in his eyes and in his heart. He just could not take his eyes off of her. He felt that he could not resist her from the way he looked at her from the doorway. The way she was dressed in her medevil Elven made dress like Her sister, Lady Arwen wears, long brown, long partially braided hair, ears of an Elven princess and blue sky eyes.

Andriel actually knew that there was someone in the doorway of the Great Hall. She turned and looked up at Severus. "Mae g'ovannen. It means in Elven, Well met. My name is Andriel Undomniel." Andriel said as she reached out her hand and she placed it onto her chest and bowed her head in greeting and she locked eyes with him when she smiled at him.

Severus nodded curtly and being very curious about her. He wanted to know her better enough. He still could not break eye contact with her. She was so beautiful to him. Severus walked over step by step to Andriel. She stood up from the chair at the Head Table and walked around the table and walked over to Severus as the 3 Great Eagles looked at Severus so very curiously at him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Undomniel. Albus has told me about you. My name is Professor Snape, but you may call me Severus if you would like." Severus held out his hand to shake hands with. Andriel was more than gladly shook his hand gently and firmly, smiled and curtly nodded at her. "Miss Undomniel, I was wondering, what language was that when you were singing in here earlier? I was rather curious. What did it meant if you do not mind me asking?" Severus asked curiously, looking at Andriel intently. (When giving a firm handshake, it gives a very good character in people and being strong. Including with good personality, positive attitude and good influence towards a person.)

Severus was indeed rather very curious indeed. Hmm. He would had never shook his hands in greetings with anyone except Andriel. He was actually very interested in her. (More likely love at first sight.) Severus was also a former Death Eater to the Dark Lord Voldemort and a spy for Albus and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Andriel looked at Severus and she smiled warmly at him. "The language that have I spoke in, Severus is the Elven language. You seemed very interested in my language and my abilities and my skills, Severus. I will teach you them on tomorrow afternoon if you would like me too." Andriel said. Severus smiled and he was more than gladly wanted to learn about Andriel's Elven language. She started to walked to the bed, where the 3 Great Eagles were resting.

Severus turned around to see Andriel walked to the bed and he was shocked and surprised at what he saw. He saw the 3 Great Eagles in the Great Hall, looking at him in curiosity. Severus had never seen such Eagles with so enormous to see, but he had seen eagles itself, but he had never seen the 3 of them this enormous in his lifetime. His eyes widened as saucers and he walked over to Andriel when he was so speechless, his mouth opened and then he spoke. "Miss Undomniel, are these the giant Eagles that I am seeing from your world in front of me?" Severus asked Andriel, dumbfounded and amazed by looking at the Eagles and then he looked back at Andriel, locking eye with hers.

Andriel chuckled and smiled at him when she nearly laughed when she saw the look of astonishment on Severus' face. "Yes, Severus, these are the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains of Middle Earth. I would like you to introduce you to Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor." Andriel said, gesturing them to Severus. "And they do have the abilities, skill, intelligence and knowledge when it comes to fighting in battles and they do speak like us. See for yourself, Severus. You may call me Andriel if you would like." Andriel said as she petted the Eagles gently, still looking at Severus.

The Great Eagles looked at Severus. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Professor Snape. We are at your service to help and teach others." Beleram said as he and the others bowed their heads in greeting acquaintances to Severus. Andriel smiled when she was looking at Severus as he looked up at the Eagles.

Severus was now shocked in amazement just like when Minerva's from the night before when the Eagles spoke to him like other people do. "Y-you c-can speak like we do?" He then turned his head to look at her. "Andriel, this is actually amazing that your Eagles can speak as well as we do." Severus said as he smiled at her lovingly, looking back at the Eagles once again. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Severus said when he then looked up at the clock on the stone wall just above the Head table and looked at Andriel and smiled. "Well, Andriel, it is getting awfully late and we must be heading off to bed." Severus said as he smiled gracefully at her. "Sleep well, Andriel." Severus said. He took her hand in his and he kissed it ever so softly. And Andriel was very pleased to see this.

Severus smiled, bowed and he said his goodnight to her and he left the Great Hall for the night. Severus was now beginning to like her a lot more now and he was wanting to get to know her better aquainted. Andriel smiled and looked up at the 3 Eagles as she walked to the bed and she sat down on it and then lying down. Before she closed her eyes to go to sleep, she spoke. "It has had it seems, Beleram, that this is a very long night to be meeting new people in this world and I do hope that in the morning will bring good things to this school of Hogwwarts. Do you think so, Ecthelion and Berethor?" Andriel asked. Especially Beleram.

"Beleram, Berethor and I think so, Lady Andriel, of us liking to meet new people here in this place." Ecthelion said. Berethor and Beleram agreed so as well. "Sleep well, Lady Andriel."

"Sleep well, my friends." Andriel said, the she closed her eyes and fell asleep, in hoping that her dreams would change into something new and not having nightmares at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meeting other Professors Before School Year Starts.

It was exactly 7am in the morning. Andriel had awoken from her sleep when she remembered where she was from the night before and she was getting out of bed and then, suddenly, she heard some people walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast that morning where the 3 Great Eagles and Andriel were in. She had really good hearing and keen eyes from far away.

Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor were already alarmed by the sounds of people walking and talking all the same. Andriel walked and stood quietly by the 2 big doors, listening to whom ever was speaking about. Gladly, she recognized the voices of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagal and Severus Snape talking on their way to the Great Hall to greet Andriel and her 3 Great Eagles. Andriel looked at the Eagles, including Ecthelion, who was mostly very alarmed of the sounds. They also have very good hearing and keen eyes like radar. "Calm yourself, Ecthelion, my friend. It is alright. There is no harm done in this. It is only Albus, Minerva and Severus that I can hear them coming." Andriel said as she waved her hand to signal the Eagles to calm themselves down and she walked towards the bed to get her swords, her bow and arrows, her healing pouch and her horn of Rivendell and she placed them onto her.

She was still wearing her Elven dress battle garments from the night before. (Like the 1 Legelas wears during in the battles and journeyed throughout Middle Earth with Aragorn and Gimli, including Tauriel in the Battle of the Five Armies, saving and defending Middle Earth from the shadows of destruction of the Dark Lord, Sauron and Azog the defiler.) When it came to be all that fighting in war battles and duels, for Middle Earth, the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains have the talents of using intelligence, knowledge, skill and abilities while fighting by using their wings for flying, beaks for eating and killing and talons to pick up things and other beings while flying through the air and to help the light side fight against the evil darkness that were coming from the East.

Albus, Minerva and Severus walked into the Great Hall along with some other Professors and Hagrid, Minerva, Severus and Albus turned around to their left to look at Andriel and the Eagles and they smiled and nodded to Andriel in their greetings. "Good morning, my dear, Lady Andriel." Albus said when he was smiling as Andriel placed her hand upon her chest and she and the Eagles bowed their heads in greeting. "I really had hoped that you have had slept very well late last night, did you not, my lady?" Albus asked with a warm smile, his eyebrows raised and a glowed twinkle in his eyes cheerfully. Severus looked at Andriel, smiling and nodded at the Elven Princess in greeting and he had also noticed in concern that Andriel was still tired from the night before, but she had hidden it very well and she had handled it very well indeed.

"I have slept well enough throughout the night, even though, I could not sleep because of the nightmares that I had all about the battles that I had fought in my world in Middle Earth and the death of my mother, Haldir and my younger sister." Andriel said.

Severus, Minerva, other Professors in which did not noticed them as they walked by when Albus looked at Andriel, just a little bit confused at first. Severus asked. "Lady Andriel, may I ask, Who is this Haldir that you speak of?" Severus asked very curiously, even though, he could not take his eyes off of Andriel without even blinking 1 bit, because she was so beautiful to him. Albus and Minerva also looked over at her, wondering and knowing more about Andriel's world and her life as a warrior and a Princess.

"Haldir and I had fought along side each other during the battles throughout Middle Earth where the shadows of evil grew from Mordor." Andriel said. "Haldir was from Lothlorien, the land of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. There are 5 Elven lands. There is," Andriel walked over to the bed and took a map of Middle Earth, unfolding it carefully and it showed them this interesting map. "The Grey Havens, Rivendell, Lorien, Mirkwood and Lothlorien." Andriel said as Severus, Albus, Minerva and the others were very intrigued by looking at the map Andriel had in her hands and then she looked at them. "Haldir was killed during the battle of Helm's Deep by the Uri-Kai. We Elves have had avenged him in battle." Andriel said gently, a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"I am so sorry to hear of what have had happened over there, Lady Andriel." Severus said and smiled lovingly as he walked over to her and took a hold of her hand and squeezed it to assure her in comfort, feeling sympathy for her loss of her long time friend. Andriel looked at Severus and she smiled and squeezed his hand in return. She felt sympathy from him and the others as well. They are beginning to like each other even more and knowing her better from the night before when they first met. Albus noticed this was that Severus just still could not take his eyes off of Andriel because she was so beautiful like a Greek Goddess in his eyes still. The Headmaster smiled at this. He knew that they were meant for each other. Minerva stood right beside Albus and she was just surprised and amazed to see Severus was being so compassionate and gentle with Andriel. This was unlike him to do so. Severus was usually snappy, grumpy, yelling and being so mean to students. Albus knew that Severus and Andriel would fall deeply in love with each other and meant to be together forever. Destiny awaits them indeed.

Just then, the other Professors, such as Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Sybil Trelawney, who had a bit of a crush on Severus, but he will not let her near him. Poppy Pompfrey always had her 3 meals in her office in the Hospital Wing and she was in the Infirmary. Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch, including the caretaker of Hogwats Argus Filch with Mrs. Norris, the cat into his arms, petting her lovingly as they walked into the Great Hall to greet their guest and they were just walking over towards the Head table for breakfast. As they walked towards the Head table, they then turned around and saw the 4 of the most extraordinary beings that they have had never seen before in their whole lives. They saw an Elven Princess and 3 of the Great Eagles in the Great Hall, talking in conversation with Severus, Minerva and Albus, along with the professors and Argus Filch, who was really rather curious as they walked over to Andriel, her Great Eagles and the 3 other Professors. The teachers and Argus Filch, who was still holding Mrs. Norris in his arms were actually really amazed by the look of them. The Eagles were very curious about them indeed.

As Severus, Minerva, Albus and 3 others were speaking with Andriel and the Eagles, Andriel stopped speaking for a moment and turned her head to her right and looked at the Professors and Mr. Filch who were standing in their spots and they were very speechless, shocked, clueless and flabbergasted at what they had saw with their own very eyes. Albus turned his head to his left and looked at them and smiled cheerfully. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce to you. Welcome Lady Andriel Undomniel of Rivendell and her 3 of the Great Eagles. She is from another world called Middle Earth. She is also originally from Rivendell and is also the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. She is also an Elven Princess and a great skilled warrior. She is here to help us of how to defend ourselves from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters." Albus said, smiling at them as he gestured them to Andriel and her Great Eagles. "And we will need her in most dire need when the time comes." Albus added.

Andriel still stood right beside Severus on her left side, still holding his hand in hers without the others noticing their holding hands, looking at the Professors and put her right hand on her chest and bowed her head in greeting. "Mae g'ovannen. It means in Elven, well met. It is a very great pleasure to meet you all." Andriel said. At first the Professors did not understand what 'Mae g'ovannen' meant in Elven language, but Severus understood completely of what it meant from the night before when he first met her. Snape was very interested in her native language and she spoke excellent English.

Just then, Pomona Sprout walked over to Andriel and the Eagles, curiously, looking at them and she smiled at them warmly a little bit. "It is a very good pleasure to meat you as well, Lady Andriel. Headmaster Dumbledore has had mention to us about you coming. It is a pleasure indeed, my lady." Pomona said as she held her hand out for a handshake and Andriel accepted it gladly, shaking her hand firmly. "Even though, we have had never heard of your world before, but when we all of us get more acquainted with you, I would like very much to learn of what you do and you can tell us about of your world and learn your native language sometime. We do all like to learn something new everyday you know." Pomona said, smiling as she turned her head to her right, over her shoulder to look at the other Professors. "Is that right, ladies and gentlemen?" Pomona still smiled cheerfully then turned her head back to look at Andriel and the Eagles, happily. "We would do love to learn about your world and we also heard of the war coming here from he, who must not be named." Andriel looked at Sprout in a bit confusion by she meant of 'he, who must not be named.' The Elven Princess was very curious indeed. "It is a very good thing that you are here, Lady Andriel to help us out and to defend ourselves of the war coming." Pomona added.

Andriel nodded in agreement and turned her head to look at from Severus to the Eagles. "Beleram, would you like to introduce yourself to the Professors, my friends? Andriel asked with her smiling. She expected the Professors to be really surprised, flabbergasted and amazed at the same time. Severus, Minerva and Albus smiled at this as well, they knew as well while Snape was still standing right beside Andriel and still holding her hand, comfortingly, stroking his finger along her hand in a gentle caress. Severus was beginning to fall passionately deeply in love with Andriel very deeply and very strongly indeed. Snape was now knowing her better at this very moment.

The Great Eagles, Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor looked at the Professors. "My dear, Professors, ladies and gentlemen, I am named Beleram and it is a great pleasure to meet you all." Beleram said. "And I am named Ecthelion." Ecthelion said. "And I am also named Berethor and we are the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains in Middle Earth." Berethor said

The Professors and including Argus Filch, who is still holding Mrs. Norris in his arms had their eyes widened as saucers and their mouths wide open in shock, stunned and surprised of the Great Eagles speaking to them like human beings do. Albus, Minerva, Andriel and Severus stood, smiling cheerfully at this, also the Eagles looked at them and chuckled by watching the looks on the Professors' faces. Albus had now tried to hold down his smile and looked at them and cleared his throat to get everyone else's attention. "Lady Andriel and her Eagles will fight along side us during the final battle against the Dark Lord and she is now our newest ally to help us and help Poppy heal wounds on others who would fight during this battle." Albus said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting Some Fresh Air:

At Hogwarts, still in the Great Hall with the others, Severus, Andriel, the Eagles, Albus and Minerva, Argus Filch, Mrs. Norris and the other Professors had watched as Hagrid looked at the Great Eagles in interest and walked at a slow pace towards the 3 Eagles, he was just so amazed at just by looking at them, 3 enormous Great Eagles. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor sensed that Hagrid would not harm them in any way. They also sensed that the giant was a very kind hearted person.

The other Professors were just a little bit afraid of going near them because they did not know how the Eagles were to react to them as if to touch them or to startle them. Beleram looked at Hagrid intently closely and he knew that he would not hurt them, along with Ecthelion and Berethor.

The Professors the and other staff watched very closely to make sure in hoping that nothing would start the drama and chaos. Hagrid was the closest to Beleram, so, as Hagrid got closer, he reached his hand out slowly, so he would not startle them as Beleram lowered his head, so that Hagrid petted him gently on his feathered head.

Beleram liked people who were friendly and respected them. Everyone was so surprised of what they had just saw. Severus, Andriel. Albus and Minerva smiled at this to themselves by watching the giant closely. They knew. Argus Filch just stood there, still very speechless, looking on as his cat, Mrs. Norris, still in his arms, her eyes widened, hair spiked up, tail fluffed and very tense muscle like solid rock by just looking at the 3 Great Eagles and hissed at them quietly because she was the moment, just wanted to get out of his arms and run out the Great Hall like a mad cat, but she didn't. Just stayed in his arms, still very tense all over her small body.

After Hagrid petted the Eagles, he looked at Andriel happily. "My, well, Lady Andriel, these are very friendly Eagles you got there indeed. I would sure wish to teach the students of these Eagles if that's all right with you. I teach Magical Creatures here at Hogwarts school. My name is Hagrid by the way. Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid if you'd like to. We'd heard so much about you before you came here to teach us and to help us defend ourselves from Voldemort." Hagrid said happily.

Hagrid was a half giant and he lived in a small cottage just outside on Hogwarts school grounds which was right next to the Forbidden Forest. He had a half brother and a giant named Gwarp and hopefully he would help out for the battle to come to fight alongside them for the light side against Voldemort's armies.

"It is a very great pleasure to meet you, Hagrid." Andriel smiled, holding out her hand, firmly shaking Hagrid's hand in acquaintance. She was getting used to the hand shakes pretty very well ever since she and the 3 Eagles arrived at Hogwarts. Andriel added. "And yes, of course, Hagrid, it would be all right for you to teach the students about my Eagle friends, but my only concern is, Hagrid, is that there is the dangers that are out there that will be coming here and will try to trifle with us before the battle comes. I am sure you would completely understand clearly." Andriel said kindly to Hagrid.

"I sure do understand completely, Lady Andriel and I thank you very much indeed for concern to me." Hagrid said, smiling warmly at her as he bowed his head in agreement and understanding.

Severus smiled, only lovingly by looking at Andriel while he still held her hand in his, then Snape looked at Albus and Minerva. "Headmaster and Headmistress, I do believe we need to go to the Head table to have breakfast. It is almost 7:30am this morning." Severus said, looking at the clock on the stone wall, reminding Andriel and the others it was time for breakfast and getting some fresh air to go outside around the school grounds.

Andriel walked to the bed and put her swords and bow and arrows down on the bed and she started walking towards the Head table with the others. Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris left the Great Hall to go do his duties along the corridors and throughout Hogwarts school and see what needs to be done. He would have a house elf to get him something to eat.

The Professors, Andriel, Severus and Minerva walked over to the Head table when Albus stopped Andriel for a moment. "Lady Andriel, I woke up earlier this morning and I had some of the house elves looked around the corridors for a room for you to stay in and for your Eagles here at Hogwarts, they came back and informed me that they can not find a room for you and your Eagle friends, so you can stay in here as long as you like, you can even use the Great Hall as your own classroom and to teach the whole school if you would like as long as you are here." Albus said smiled kindly to her.

Andriel's eyebrows raised happily and she smiled. "That is very generous of you, sir. And I must say that it is a very brilliant idea indeed, Albus. I would like that very much of it to be teaching the whole school here to learn of my world, my language and defending themselves before this battle comes." Andriel said happily and then she looked at the 3 Eagles. Then looked back at Albus. Severus looked at Andriel so lovingly as the Headmaster and Andriel spoke. "Albus, after breakfast, I will like to bring my Eagle friends outside, so they can stretch their legs and their wings for their exercise and getting some fresh air on this day."

Albus smiled at both Severus and Andriel. "This is wonderful! That will be really fine indeed, Lady Andriel." Albus said as he clapped his hands cheerfully and excitedly. "Now come, my lady. Join us for breakfast on this lovely warm summer morning." Albus said as he gestured Andriel to the Head table as they walked towards it and the others.

"Of course, Albus. I would be more than glad to do so." Andriel nodded curtly and she smiled as Albus, Severus and Andriel walked the rest of the way towards the Head table. Andriel looked over her right shoulder to look at the Eagles. "Beleram, wait for me until I finish eating." Andriel said, smiling and continued to walk towards the table. The Eagles will hunt for food when they get outside.

Beleram bowed his head in agreement. "We will wait for you, Lady Andriel of Imladris." Beleram said. After they got to the table, Severus looked down at Andriel and he smiled tenderly at her. He actually saved a seat for her to his right side for her to sit down right next to him. Andriel walked around the table and sat down right beside Severus. He placed his right hand under the table and held her hand in his tenderly and comfortingly.

Both of their fingers entwined together and Severus ran his thumb over her hand gently and lovingly. Andriel knew that Severus Snape was beginning to fall in love with her deeply right there and then. Andriel had sensed that this is doing very well and very pleased ever since she did first met him from the night before.

Dobby the house elf's apparation came, like a thunder popped into the Great Hall just before he saw the Elven Princess and he walked over to Andriel and the others in a slow pace with caution and he stood right in front of the Head table where Andriel and everyone else was at. Dobby was just very curious about her and then asked. "Dobby asks the new mistress what she would like for breakfast this morning, madame." Dobby said.

Andriel leaned over slightly on the table while she sat in a chair and she was still sitting right beside Severus and Albus along with the other teachers. Andriel looked down at Dobby and she was smiling and chuckled. "Well, hello there. I would like a small salad with vegetables along with it please. I am named Lady Andriel Undomniel and it is a great pleasure to meet you, Dobby." She said in greetings.

Dobby perked his ears up very happily and he smiled and jumped up and down in excitement like a little kid. "Dobby's new mistress is very happily pleased to meet Dobby. Dobby will bring new mistress, Lady Andriel her salad and I will be right back." Dobby said with a head bow and gone with a pop of apparation to go to the kitchens to get her salad.

The Lord Of The Rings Harry Potter Series Severus Snape/Elf The Lord Of The Rings Harry Potter Series Severus Snape/Elf

After they ate their breakfast and speaking in very good conversations as they were laughing and joking with the others, Andriel stood up from the chair and walked around the Head table, towards the 3 Great Eagles, who when they were patiently waiting for her. Severus, Albus and Minerva stood as well and followed her along.

The Professors left the Great Hall to do their other duties and they were getting ready for the school term year coming. When Andriel walked over to her flying feathered friends and she spoke in her native Elven language to her friends. Everyone in the Great Hall had heard her speaking in her native tongue was very fascinating to them. They will learn her talents and abilities soon enough. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor in understanding very clearly completely. The Great Eagles can also speak in Elven as well.

Andriel walked over to the bed to gather her weapons and her healing pouch, then looked at the 3 Eagles and looked up at Beleram, Berethor and Ecthelion. "Tolo ar nin. (Come with me.) You will need to stretch your wings and legs and breath some fresh air outside. Let us go outside." Andriel said as the 3 Great Eagles followed her outside to the Entrance Courtyard.

Severus, Albus and Minerva looked over at Andriel and their eyebrows raised to their hair lines and they were very pleased to listen to her Elven language and how very well she spoke it. Then Severus said. "Lady Andriel, what does that mean in your language? Just rather curious." Severus asked as they all walked outside in the morning light sun with Andriel and her Eagles. Andriel still had her swords and her bow and arrows and also her small pouch of healing ingredients with her for emergency when in dire need.

Andriel smiled at him lovingly. "Tolo ar nin in Elven language means 'come with me." Andriel said to him gladly and proudly.

Albus cleared his throat and smiled. "Lady Andriel, perhaps Severus would like to come with you for a ride on the back of your Eagles."

Severus glared at Albus like huh? And then his eyes softened after a moment. He removed his outer robe and gave it to Albus to hold on to until he gets back from whatever he was going. Albus nodded curtly to Severus and then Severus looked at Andriel. "I will be delighted to go with you Lady Andriel. I need to get some Wolfsbane ingredients for the potion for Professor Remus Lupin. If that is all right with you, Andriel." Severus said with a smile on his face pleasently at her.

Severus Snape sometimes could be a snarky unpleasant man of his dark and cold Dungeons near the Slytherin common rooms at Hogwarts with the others when he got aggravated or even getting very pissed off at times, but he was never ever that snarky of a man with Andriel, at all because he was very falling in love with her deeply and getting stronger the better.

"That will be all right with me, Severus, but you must be very careful out there with my friends here. My Eagles can fly very fast as they can go to where ever they may want to go. So, hold on to me tightly and be on your guard though. Many things can happen while we are out there." Andriel said kindly.

Andriel walked over to Beleram and jumped onto the Eagle's back as Severus walked towards them with caution. She helped Severus get up onto the Eagle and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, but gently just before their flight of where to go. They can fit 2 people on the back of the Great Eagle actually. Depends of the room it took and their height. Both Severus and Andriel turned to look at the Headmaster and Headmistress. "We will be back here before lunch time, Albus and Minerva. We will let you know if anything is going to happen, or going on." Andriel said. Albus and Minerva nodded in agreement. Then the Eagles took off with them in flight.

As both Severus, Andriel and the 3 Eagles were flying through the air, over the Black Lake and going towards the Forbidden Forest, Severus held onto Andriel tightly, so he would not fall off. His head rested on her shoulder, trying to relax. But he was a little bit tensed up at first, but he was flabbergasted, amazed, astounded, and speechless even, but it felt so comfortable with the feathers, sitting on the back of 1 of the Great Eagle of the Misty Mountains. Andriel sensed Severus was a little tensed. "Andriel, I have never in my entire life have I ever flew on a giant Eagle before, except for apparations." Severus chuckled, turning his head to look at Andriel, smelling some mint on her along her neck and started to relax more within himself for the time being for now.

Andriel laughed at what Severus was saying a little bit softly. Severus' face was so close to hers after she turned her head to look at him just like just mere inches close to his face. Severus wanted to kiss her lips right there and then right at that very moment. "I can tell that this is your first time, riding on the back of an Eagle. It is really relaxing actually." Andriel whispered to Severus. Talking loud enough while flying through the air and flying over the Black Lake.

"I never did really. I actually like it already." Severus smiled as he held her in his arms.

"Lady Andriel and Professor Snape, we are about to land right now. We will be on guard and we will stay close to you both. Do tread carefully." Beleram said as they landed right beside the Forbidden Forest as Ecthelion and Berethor landed as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Encounter Of An Unwelcomed Visitor.

After they all had landed on the ground right in front of the Forbidden Forest, Severus really enjoyed the Eagles' ride in the sky after he relaxed for a while. He got off of Beleram first and then he helped Andriel and held her as he helped her down by the waist to help her down from the Eagle. As Severus, Andriel, Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor stayed close to 1 another on alarm when they were slowly and cautiously walking into the Forbidden Forest. Anything could happen. Severus was walking right beside Andriel, keeping a real close eye out for any intruders in sight as he was holding her hand in his and he looked at her and smiled tenderly at her. "My lady, I need to get a flower for some ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion and I would like you to accompany me to help me get them, Lady Andriel. I hope it would be alright with you of course." Severus said as he smiling lovingly at her.

Andriel looked up at Severus and she grinned. "I am most delighted to come and help you to get your ingredients for your potions, Severus." Andriel smiled at Severus cheerfully. As they walked more further into the Forbidden Forest, Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor heard limping footsteps shuffling onto the ground, walking just about 150 yards away from them, which was not far off from them at all. The 3 Great Eagles have a very sharp hearing with their ears and also radar to keep a very good look out for the enemy before any battle against any Orc or goblin.

They were very on guard for any not very welcoming intruders. Inside the Forbidden Forest! Severus was wondering what was going on there at first. They were all very alarmed. Andriel and Severus heard it too as well and she looked up at Severus worriedly and she was very concerned of what could happen, but she could sense it as well. She could smell an Orc far enough as it was getting stronger. Andriel quickly took out her bow and arrows to be ready for the kill. Andriel knew very well that something or someone was not very pleasant at all within the forest. And she can sense that very well indeed. Severus was very impressed with her skills and abilities.

Severus was like just a few feet away from her, looking over at Andriel concerned and worried, shockingly and then he ran right over to get right behind Andriel just like a jack rabbit and he held her into his arms tightly, but gently against him with his arms wrapped tightly around her as he could, so she could breathe better in her lungs.

Severus knew what to do when it came to dealing with the evil that lurks around. Even death Eaters. He leaned down into her ear. He had his wand in in 1 of his hands as he held her close." Close your eyes and hold on tight to me, my lady, Andriel. We are going to apparate to the top of the trees to be out of sight, unnoticed and to be safe and sound in 1 piece." Severus whispered into her ear soothingly and lovingly. Only for her ears to hear clearly. Severus then suddenly without realizing this, but he knew what he was doing. He had the urge to do this for a while since she arrived at Hogwarts. Severus kissed her head softly and tenderly that Andriel had felt. She felt the love from him without saying a word. She smiled and silently sighed contentedly at the feeling of when Severus kissed her head. Andriel had never been kissed like that in a very long time ever since before, during and after her fighting in battles through out Middle Earth against the enemy of Sauron.

Then they apparated quickly to the top of the trees to get out of sight from the Goblins, or any intruder unnoticed. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor also quickly flew up and they took cover into the tree tops as well and out of sight. The 3 Great Eagles, Severus and Andriel stayed into the trees above, finally, what they saw that who it was walking across the Forbidden Forest grounds. A gruesome shocking sight indeed walking through the forest. They were the Goblins from Andriel's world, from Middle Earth for crying out loud! There had to be at least 50 to 100 Goblins down there. Severus had put the 'Notice Me Not' charm on Andriel and Severus to keep out of sight, who was still holding onto Andriel tightly with his arm wrapped around her and his other arm wrapped around a branch so he would not fall or worse.

Andriel was shocked, but she was not afraid and her eyes widened as saucers that she did not know that The Dark Lord, Voldemort had already summon them from her world. Probably maybe just before the defeat of the Dark Lord, Sauron in Mordor and the battle of the Black Gate. As when the Goblins walked in the Forbidden Forest, Severus and Andriel had recognized a man as a Death Eater in black robes and light blonde hair, who had the Goblins following him.

Severus was also very shocked and so horrified like he couldn't move a muscle and his eyes were also widened as saucers that he had never seen these kind of creatures before in his whole entire life. Now it made a lot of sense to Severus when he read the book about Middle Earth that Albus had showed him that Gandalf had given Albus to learn of Andriel's world. Severus then calmed himself down. When Severus and Andriel looked on at the Goblins and the Death Eater man in black, Severus had recognized just the little bit of long blonde hair out of his hood. So that means that Severus can recognized the man in blonde hair was exactly Lucius Malfoy, who was leading them to go see the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Even though, Lucius Malfoy was a spy for Dumbldore and for the Order of the Phoenix now. Not the spy for The Dark Lord, Voldemort. While Lucius was walking and leading the foul creatures to Voldemort, Lucius was so frightened and he was hoping that the Goblins don't attack or kill him even. Even though, Lucius tried very hard to master his fears of not to be afraid of them. And he was not afraid as of right now. At least he tried not to be. While up in the tree tops, in the branches and leaves hiding to blend in, Andriel turned around to look at Severus, who was still holding her into his arms and she smirked. Severus looked at her and knew what she was thinking and he smiled and accepted it in agreement. "Would you like to join in the battle, Severus? My Eagle friends will know what to do then." Andriel said whispered as Severus knew what she had meant and he smiled. The plan was about to be set in motion. She put away her bow and arrows for now.

To be prepared for a very good fighting, Andriel had her swords at the ready and she also found a very strong rope looking vine hanging from the tree branches and she held onto it tight enough around her hands, so that she could swing down there to the ground and kill the Goblins off with her swords in combat. Andriel had noticed that Severus and herself were still under the 'Notice me not' charm on them. Severus looked at her and smiled when he took out his wand and released themselves from the charm with his wand. Severus looked at Andriel, knowing of what she will do. "Andriel, I would be very delighted to fight alongside you to fight these foul creatures off." Severus whispered as he also held onto the strong vine. His hands was just above her hands, lightly touching each other.

While on the forest ground leading the Goblins, Lucius smiled to himself and knew exactly what was just about going to happened in like just about a moment or 2. We shall see. Severus and Andriel were just waiting for that right moment to come and it really did came. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor loudly squawked in attack mode and as Lucius saw this, he was completely shocked as he saw Beleram, who was the first to fly down from the tree tops to use his talons to kill half of the Goblins. Lucius' eyes were wide as saucers and he ran out of the way as Beleram and the 2 other Eagles flew by. Lucius had never seen the Great Eagles like that enormous before in his whole entire life.

Then, both Severus and Andriel held onto the vines and swung down from the trees to the ground to fight. Andriel held onto Severus in her arms while they flew right down there to the ground. When they landed, Andriel ran a little bit and took out her 2 short swords from her sword holsters on her back and she had fought against the goblins very gallantly and very well skilled. When Severus looked at Andriel fighting the Goblins, he was very amazed of the way that she was a very good skillful warrior. This was why he needed her and deeply loves her even more. He will admit it to her soon enough if they ever survive this war against the enemy and Voldemort.

Severus took out his wand and he was fighting off the Goblins alongside with Andriel as Beleram, Berethor and Ecthelion flew right back up into the trees to let Severus and Andriel to do the rest of the killing the enemy. Severus saw the way of how Andriel have fought with her expertise of her fighting skills. She was a trained warrior alright. Severus was very amazed and in awe of the way she was fighting off the Goblins with her abilities in battle. This was why that Albus, now Severus and the others at Hogwarts needed her to fight alongside them to fight against Voldemort and the Orcs.

Lucius was hidden in the trees as he saw Severus and Andriel fight actually very well. Lucius knew that Voldemort was looking for her, because of the Prophecy. Even though, he does need their help to kill Voldemort. He saw that how she was killing the Goblins very well skilled and the abilities of a warrior that she was. Lucius was very amazed at this. Severus killed like 10 to 20 of them and Andriel killed most of them until the last and each 1 of them. Then, 1 of the Goblins that had tried running away from her, but Andriel was much faster than the enemy would run. She ran up to the Goblin as fast as she could and she used her short sword and she had beheaded the Middle Earth Goblin's head clean right off with her short sword with her right hand.

When the fighting was over, every single Goblin was killed and Andriel put her short swords back into her sword holsters on her back very expertly like. Severus was 3 feet from her and he walked over to Andriel to make sure that she was all right. Andriel looked at Severus and she smiled and nodded in response with some tears in her eyes. Severus then walked over and he wrapped his arms around Andriel. And she wrapped her arms around Severus tenderly. Andriel rested her head on Severus' chest, relaxing herself when she heard his heart beating and a normal rate. She looked up at him and she gave him a small smile.

He rested his forehead against hers and he was so happy and he sighed in relief that she was all right. Andriel looked up at Severus with tears of joy after when they killed the Goblins off. "And now, that my mother, my younger sister and my close friend, Haldir are now avenged." Andriel whispered. Just then, Beleram, Berethor and Ecthelion safely landed on the ground and walked over to where Severus and Andriel stood.

Severus looked down at her and he smiled warmly. He reached up with his hand and caressed her face and they were about to kiss lips when they heard some ruffling in the bushes over by the trees. They wondered of who it was. Severus dropped his hand to his side as Andriel turned around and walked over about a foot and she took out her Elven long sword from the sword holster on her left side. Severus took out his wand at the ready and he was very alarmed of who it may be lurking about. Andeiel was very cautious as she looked at the bushes. Even though, there was movement and a man with blond hair was in there in possibly with amazement or even stunned of her fighting the enemy like an athlete. "Get out of those vines very slowly like and please do show yourself who ever you are." Andriel said firmly. Her eyes were focused on the bushes that Lucius was in, never breaking eye contact with him.

Lucius slowly and carefully stood with his hands up in the air for surrender with his eyes slightly wide as he saw Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor. His eyes were now focused on Andriel. Severus sighed in relief and he lowered his wand as he saw Lucius. "Lucius Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing all the way out here with these foul creatures?" Severus asked not unkindly, but firmly. Andriel lowered her Elven sword and sighed in relief, but she was still keeping an eye on him very closely. The 3 Great Eagles were behind Severus and Andriel, watching Lucius also very closely.

Lucius looked from Andriel and the 3 Eagles to Severus. "Severus, Voldemort had sent me to get these not so pleasant creatures and bring them to him for his allies for the battle to come. He will attack with an army within 2 weeks. Even though, he will not wait until the end of this month. We have to tell Albus of this situation immediately." Lucius said. After Severus and Lucius talked, he turned to look at Andriel, who she was close behind Severus. Lucius looked at her and introduced himself. "You must be Lady Andriel. I am named Lucius Malfoy at your service, my lady. Albus had told me about you coming and heard a great deal about you. Also, I am a spy for Albus and for the Order of the Phoenix and I will fight along side you against Voldemort." Lucius said as he held out his hand to shake her hand with.

The 3 Great Eagles relaxed completely when Lucius was in fact an ally to the Order of the Pheonix. Andriel and Severus both smiled as she shook Lucius' hand in their acquaintances. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Lucius. I am very grateful for you to be on our side to fight this tainted evil of darkness." Andriel said.

Ecthelion and Berethor and Beleram cocked their heads curiously at Lucius. "Before we can go back to the castle, Mr. Malfoy, is that Professor Snape can get some ingredients for his potions before we arrive to the castle." After Beleram had said this, Lucius looked at the Great Eagle in shock and also astounded of this by hearing them talk like anybody could.

"D-did you just say s-something, w-who ever you are? You speak like we do, creature?" Lucius studderly asked in shock and astonished as he looked at Beleram. Both Severus and Andriel bowed their heads, soft laughed and smiled.

Beleram looked at Lucius and chuckled. "Of course I have said something to you and yes, we do speak like you do, Mr. Malfoy. Beleram said and continued. "I am named Beleram. I am Lord Gwihir's first right hand. And my other friends next to me are named Ecthelion and Berethor and we are the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains and it is a great pleasure to meet you." Beleram said in greeting.

Lucius was rather very curious about the Eagles. "If you don't mind me asking, Beleram. Who is Lord Gwihir and what are the Misty Mountains?" Lucius said when he was trying to figure out their culture of Middle Earth.

Beleram looked from Lucius, Severus to Andriel. She said first. "Lucius, Lord Gwihir is the lord of all of the Great Eagles and the Misty Mountains is located in Middle Earth from where I have come from. I am from Imladris, in which is called Rivendell. It is an Elven place for anyone who would stay with us. Lord Elrond is my father." Andriel smiled at Lucius.

Malfoy was processing in the information into his mind. "Oh, very interesting indeed." Lucius said with his eyebrows raised with intriguement.

Severus walked with just a few feet from Andriel to find the ingredients and found the plant for the Wolfsbane Potion and walked back over to where Andriel, the Eagles and Lucius were standing when he placed the ingredients into his pouch. And after they had finished conserving with each other of getting ready to do the battle plans. "I am all set of getting the ingredients for the potion and let us go back to Hogwarts." Severus said as they and the Eagles started to walk out of the Forbidden Forest.

When Andriel and Severus got onto Beleram, Lucius was a bit nervous of getting on a Great Eagle at first. Severus was getting used to riding on the back of a Great Eagle earlier. Both Andriel and Severus chuckled at him as he looked at him. "Lucius, the Eagles will not hurt you what so ever." As Severus had said this, Lucius quickly and nervously jumped up onto Ecthelion's back and held onto his feathers to be prepared for their flight into the blue sky.


End file.
